Juste un moment de détente
by bgauth33
Summary: Faire un tube à vide pour le téléphone portable n'est pas de tout repos. Senku décide de passer la soirée à se détendre d'une manière plutôt surprenante, pendant que Kohaku l'observe discrètement.


Le village tout entier était désespéré. Enfin, surtout Senku. Ne pas avoir de matériau suffisamment résistant pour faire le tube à vide le frustrait au plus haut point, et il se faisait déjà un peu tard, donc le scientifique talentueux pris une décision assez drastique.

« - On s'arrête pour aujourd'hui, il est tard et on trouvera sûrement une solution à tête reposée. On a pas mal bossé ces derniers temps, donc un peu de détente pour tout le monde ne nous ferait pas de mal. On s'y remet demain. »

Kohaku était surprise par ce changement de plan. En effet, ils finissaient de travailler 2H plus tard d'habitude, ce qui leur laissait tout juste le temps de dîner puis d'aller se coucher. Elle qui pensait commencer à cerner le scientifique, il lui prouva une fois de plus qu'elle avait tord. Mais cette pause allait lui permettre d'aider son ami aux cheveux verts, car celui-ci devait être plus épuisé que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Quittant le groupe de travailleurs sans dire un mot, la blonde partit en direction des sources chaudes, à quelques kilomètres du village, un grand récipient sur l'épaule. Son objectif était de permettre à Senku de se détendre dans un bain chaud, un luxe qu'il ne se permettait pas d'avoir, faute de temps.

Le trajet lui fit penser à l'époque où elle allait chercher de l'eau aux sources chaudes quasiment tout les jours pour aider sa sœur malade. Cette époque était révolue depuis que Senku l'avait soignée grâce à la science. Kohaku lui en était d'ailleurs éternellement reconnaissante, créant en elle une sorte de fascination à l'égard du jeune homme. Mais elle savait pertinemment que cette fascination était plus vieille que ça : rien que le jour de leur première rencontre, elle avait déclaré l'aimer beaucoup. Après quelques réflexions de la part du jeune scientifique, elle avait précisé que ce n'était pas de l'amour, que cela signifiait seulement qu'il l'intéressait, rien de plus. En revanche, maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas tenir le même discours. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer tous ces petits picotements qu'elle avait dans le ventre quand Senku s'approchait trop d'elle, ni les accélérations de son cœur quand elle le voyait s'exciter à cause d'une nouvelle découverte.

Elle avait au début du mal à comprendre ce que voulait dire ces changements d'états en sa présence, elle avait donc demandé de l'aide à sa sœur. Celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle était sûrement amoureuse du jeune homme. Cela tombait sous le sens, elle n'avait auparavant jamais été amoureuse, et puis sa sœur devait être plus renseignée que elle sur le sujet, car elle la soupçonnait d'avoir quelque chose pour Chrome.

Sans avoir vu le temps passer, Kohaku était déjà arrivée à sa destination. Elle remplit son récipient d'eau chaude, puis repartit en direction de la cabane des chercheurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa le récipient à coté de l'échelle de la cabane, puis se dirigea vers le village, là où Senku devait être pour dîner. Mais il n'était pas avec tous les autres, qui s'étaient réunis autour d'un grand feu. Elle se tourna alors vers Gen, le mentaliste.

« Gen, tu sais où est-ce que je pourrais trouver Senku ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous. »

« Oh, ma petite Kohaku, tu viens de le rater. Il est rentré à la cabane il y a 15 minutes, après qu'il ait mangé en vitesse. Il nous a dit qu'il allait s'y détendre. Et si tu cherches aussi Chrome, il est partit en expédition dans les cavernes pour trouver des minéraux pour régler notre problème de diode. »

« Je vois... Merci, je vais voir si il est toujours dans la cabane. » répondit Kohaku, étonnée de ne pas avoir pensé avant de regarder dans la cabane.

« D'accord, mais ne le dérange pas si il est... occupé. » Gen lui fit un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase.

Troublée par le geste du mentaliste, Kohaku repartit en direction de la cabane, espérant l'y trouver. Une fois là-bas, elle monta à l'échelle, commençant à entendre des bruits à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment. Ce n'était pas étonnant car Senku était toujours en train de faire des expériences donc la jeune lionne n'y prêtât pas attention. Elle fit dépasser sa tête de l'ouverture de la porte et commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour annoncer sa présence avant de la fermer brusquement face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Elle pouvait voir le jeune homme qu'elle appréciait grandement, le sexe dans sa main et complètement nu, en train de se masturber tout en marmonnant légèrement. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il entendait par « se détendre ». Kohaku ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Senku dont elle voyait le profil, rougissante. Mais si ses joues étaient rouges, ce n'était pas à cause de la gène, mais à cause de l'excitation que Senku provoquait en elle.

Le voir ainsi ne provoquait pas vraiment de dégoût en elle : ce qu'il faisait était tout à fait naturel et elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir déjà fait quelque chose de similaire auparavant. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé la construction du téléphone portable, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle, et elle devait avouer que cela commençait à lui manquer. Généralement, elle le faisait avec l'image d'un certain scientifique aux cheveux blancs et verts en tête. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'il était physiquement attirant, et à raison : son corps, certes faible au niveau de la force brute, était néanmoins très bien sculpté, ce qui aidait beaucoup Kohaku à se « détendre ».

Malgré la chaleur brûlante et excitante qui commençait à apparaître en dessous de son ventre, la jeune blonde se rendit à l'évidence : regarder Senku pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir était très irrespectueux, et si il la voyait, une gène immense se construirait entre eux. A contrecœur, elle commença à descendre très lentement l'échelle, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il falait vraiment qu'elle ignore ce qu'elle venait de voi-

« Hmm... Kohaku... » gémit Senku, marmonnant encore plus fort.

La jeune femme concernée retourna rapidement en haut de l'échelle. Il venait de prononcer son nom pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir ? Etait-il en train de penser à elle, de l'imaginer faire des choses avec lui ? Cette fois-ci, sa main passa sous sa robe, puis sous sa culotte, sans réfléchir. Elle commençait à se caresser doucement le clitoris, fixant des ses grands yeux bleus son « ami » dont elle était amoureuse. Elle qui avait passé des mois à se toucher en pensant à lui, sans jamais se l'avouer, était en train de le faire de nouveau, à seulement 3 mètres de lui, regardant son pénis avec envie, voulant lui montrer toute l'affection et le désir qu 'elle ressent pour lui.

Mais elle s'arrêta. Senku avait sûrement prononcé son nom parce qu'il la trouvait seulement physiquement attirante. Si c'était le cas , alors il était probablement en train de penser à d'autres jeunes femmes du village, il y en avait plein qui était plus attirante que elle, Kohaku la lionne, comme par exemple sa propre sœur. Kohaku se sentit soudainement très jalouse du corps de sa sœur, qui devait faire fantasmer Senku dans ces moments d'intimité. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Senku la désire elle seule, mais elle se rendait bien compte que c'était très peu proba-

« Kohaku... ! Huf... Huf... » gémit Senku, encore plus fort que la dernière fois.

La blonde remit alors violemment ses doigts autour de sa chatte, commençant à les faire rentrer profondément et sortir à très grande vitesse, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire elle-même gémir plutôt fort. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus aucun doute : Senku pensait à elle et uniquement à elle, il la désirait elle seule, et maintenant, la jeune guerrière n'avait plus la moindre raison de s'empêcher de se toucher et de regarder le scientifique agiter sa main autour de son pénis, en faisant de grands mouvements de va et viens, toujours plus rapides. Elle n'oserait jamais aller le voir directement pour satisfaire son désir de lui, à cause de sa timidité et de la peur de se faire rejeter, mais elle comptait bien de profiter de cet instant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi excitée et soulagée de se toucher. Elle vit Senku accélérer son rythme et elle fit de même, se sentant au bord de l'orgasme. Elle ne s'était jamais donné autant de plaisir, les yeux presque fermés, la bouche ouverte.

« K... Kohaku ! Ah... ! » cria le scientifique juste avant d'atteindre son orgasme.

Kohaku le suivit aussitôt, son vagin se resserrant autour de ses doigts après avoir entendu l'homme qu'elle aimait jouir en criant son nom. Ce fut si intense qu'elle ne put réprimer un cri :

« Oh oui Senku ! Ouiiii... ! »

Épuisée par son propre orgasme elle avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Senku avait tourné la tête dans sa direction.

« Kohaku... ? Qu'est-ce que... »

« Euh... Je... J'ai entendu du bruit et... voilà, bonne nuit Senku ! » elle cria la fin de sa phrase, rouge de honte, avant de disparaître très rapidement du champ de vision du jeune homme.

« Kohaku, attend ! » Senku se précipita vers l'entrée de la cabane, mais ne vit aucune trace de la magnifique jeune femme. Il vit alors, à côté de l'échelle, un grand récipient d'eau, avec un peu de fumée qui en émanait. Elle comptait me ramener de quoi prendre un bain chaud ? Se dit-il. Ou alors elle l'a laissé là et oublié... Bon, autant ne pas gaspiller. Un sourire un peu moqueur s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Oui, cette situation était un peu gênante, mais cela confirmait quelques doutes que le scientifique avait à propos de Kohaku et de sa relation avec elle. Il prit son bain chaud en silence, heureux de pouvoir se détendre, en se demandant comment la journée de demain allait se dérouler.


End file.
